1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with a simplified driving circuit and a method for driving the same
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of an information age, flat display devices for displaying information are being actively developed. Because flat display devices are light in weight and have slim profiles, they are rapidly replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Flat display devices also have low power consumption, and can display full-color moving pictures.
Examples of the flat display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display devices, organic electro-luminescence display devices, and field emission display devices.
Recently, the demand for large-screen high-quality display devices has increased along with increases in the living standards of consumers, and accordingly, the development of equipment enabling mass-production technologies for large-screen LCD devices has increased.
There is a limitation on the size obtainable for a large-screen LCD device by increasing the size of a single LCD panel. At present, the maximum panel size is about 10 inches.
In order to solve the size limitation problem, a technique of implementing a large-sized screen by installing an optical system at a plurality of small-sized LCD panels has been proposed. However, this technique also causes a decrease in resolution.
Another technique is to develop a tiled LCD device that has a plurality of small-sized LCD panels joined together.
However, the tiled LCD device uses a plurality of image output systems for controlling a plurality of LCD panels.
Therefore, the related art tiled LCD device uses a complex driving circuit and the plurality of LCD panels is difficult to control.